Device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing integrated circuits that perform at optimal levels while occupying minimal space. Integrated circuits having memory cells formed in a two-dimensional layout often suffer from word line delay and interference caused by word line resistance and/or the coupling effect. Memory cells having two-dimensional layouts are unable to minimize word line resistance and coupling in an effective and space efficient manner.